boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YT: General Masher/My thoughts on the December 2016 update
Note: I can't put up any images as my pc is having trouble doing so, please don't let that fact disturb you. Introduction Hey guys, I'm Gmasher! Every 2-3 months, Boom Beach undergoes an update which could change the game significantly or insignificantly. Usually so signifficantly that it changes how players play on the leaderboards (both individual and task force). This one could change the way operations are played, not really how pvp will change. That out of the way, let's het started! What is an update? For those of you who don't know what an update it, an update is anything that is changed by the developer and affects whatever it is in a big way (or small way). So when we are talking about an update, we are talking about changes in that could affect the gameplay of Boom Beach. As you may think Boom Beach is dying because thousands of players quit the game to play another game, usually Clash Royale and/or Pokemon Go. The game isn't dead, thousands of people are still playing the game and still enjoy it even till now. Let's move on. What is the update gonna feature? There isn't too many changes to the game, but I believe these are still worth mentioning as it could have a big impact on the game. Supercell has been known for adding a l lot of featuresbut only in seperate updates (eg. in one update, there is 1-2 features added into the game) and I think it's bad as we get used to the variety added slowly too fast. Operation Forlorn Hope If you have heard about a new operation being added in into the game along with the hq level 23 & tf vs tf, this is the new operation. This is the 23rd operation that is gonna be added into the game, hopefully difficult enough for smokey strategies to be near impossible. We always look for some way to get a lot of recourses in operations. At first there is Dead End, then Massive Attack, now this monstrocity! Hopefully we find new strategies on how to beat Forlorn Hope, "or at least die trying. Muahahahahahahahahahaha!" - Lt Hammerman. Easier power bases I am not looking forward to this feature being added into the game, I despise this feature in fact. Because of this, Forlorn Hope could be just as easy as Massive Attack currently. Supercell hopes to have more attack strategies being used in the high level operation base. In reality, players would complainabout the game being too easy. We want tough bases so that we can show Supercell what we are made of! Operations are a great way to test our skills and co-operation with others (besides Gearheart and boosted health pvp bases, but none of that involves co-operation with our teammates). We also want challenge because without challenge, the game would die faster. Barbed Wire I guess I should calm down about operation bases being easy because with this, smooka could be much harder to use. I think this is a good thing because then, more time is used for attacking in a power base. What this is supposed to do is it slows down any troops walking (or for tanks and scorchers, rolling) on the barbed wire will get slowed down and their health will slowly deplete. Smooka could be harder to use not because of the damage it does per seconds, but because of the slow movement of the zookas. It will take more time to reach the core and by that time, you only have 2 minute to shock the splash damage defenses and fire out some critters. This is what we want, more challenge. I think this is gonna change how operations will be played in Boom Beach. Hammerman's Imitation game I'm sure this is what we have been waiting for ever since January 2016. We are bored of this dumb cycle we have been stuck with for months, and we finally got what we want: A change in the cycle of evil. Remember when Hammerman would say he is gonna go beserk (that means only focus on offense), he finally gets a chance to defend and this could be his best chance at defending. What this game mode is supposed to do is Hammerman will copy the best base layouts, probably for different hq levels. He has 7 stages just like Dr T, and you only get to attack him 10 times so don't let those go to waste. I think this is gonna bring back a lot of players back into Boom Beach, just as long as he doesn't copy any of Trudle R's bases (if you dont know who he is, check out the "Beach Penetration Layouts" post on the supercell forums). A scedueled cycle of evil What this is supposed to do is give us an activity on the same day of the week, I guess it depends on where you are. This is how it is gonna work once the update comes out: Every monday, we get Hammerman Strikes Back. Every tuesday and saturday, we get Dr T's island defenses. Every wednesday and sunday, we get Dr T's volcano defenses. Every thursday, we get Gearheart's war factory. Every friday, we get Hammerman's new imitation game mode. We finally get events coming at more predictable times. The people who are bored of Boom Beach would have all ice statues (for defense) and attack Dr T without even knowing when in the week he will pop up. Now they finally get an idea on when Dr T will pop up (every tuesday, wednesday, saturday and sunday) and will be prepared usually with rzm or rzmc. That's not my true hope, my actual hope is that the people who are bored of Boom Beach will come back and try this new imitation game mode every friday. Conclusion What are your thoughts about this new update? Do yopu see any areas of improvement? Are you angry at me just because I have the exact opposite thoughts on this update of yours (actually, please don't get mad)? If you have any compliments reguarding this blog, post those in the comment section below. If you have any general compliments reguarding something else, post those in my message wall. Thank you for reading this! Category:Blog posts